1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known to use a wiring harness such as a power cable in connecting an inverter and a motor in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles. Further, in recent years, connectors have been known which directly connect an inverter and a motor by fitting an inverter-side terminal and a motor-side terminal without using a wiring harness (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-187224).
In a connector for directly connecting an inverter and a motor like the connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-187224, an inverter-side terminal and a motor-side terminal are normally fitted after the inverter and the motor are once positioned relative to each other. In this case, relative positions of the both terminals may be displaced in each direction due to component variations and assembly variations in fitting the terminals. If such displacements occur, it is difficult to satisfactorily fit the terminals and establish connection between the terminals.
The present invention was created in view of the above problem and aims to facilitate connection between an inverter and a motor by effectively absorbing displacements of relative positions of both terminals in each direction in fitting the terminals.